


Rebuild All Your Ruins

by akino_ame, Rin_ne



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drinking, Electricity Play, M/M, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Spaceships, Sparring, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 07:44:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13243698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akino_ame/pseuds/akino_ame, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_ne/pseuds/Rin_ne
Summary: «Почему ты вернулся, Локи?»





	Rebuild All Your Ruins

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rebuild All Your Ruins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12988020) by [Aria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria/pseuds/Aria). 



— Я здесь, — говорит Локи. 

Его голос звучит тихо и спокойно, и притворства в нем нет, Тор знает, хоть и не совсем понимает, откуда. Искренность не чрезмерная — может, в этом все дело. Глаза Локи блестят, взгляд сосредоточен на Торе. Рука поднята — сжимает пробку графина, которая, как думал Тор, коснется лишь тени.

Он хочет спросить, как Локи удалось выбраться из разрушенного Асгарда. Хочет отшутиться от своих полных тоски слов, сказанных тогда, когда физическое присутствие Локи казалось невозможным. Не сделав ни того, ни другого, Тор пересекает комнату и сгребает брата в объятия.

Тот напрягается с неловко отведенной рукой, а затем обнимает в ответ, вжимая пробку Тору в спину. Они обнимались и раньше, но так давно, будто в другой жизни. Оттащить Локи за локоть, стиснуть плечо и получить кинжалом под дых — вот какими стали их прикосновения. 

Но сейчас кинжала у Локи нет. Он весь неловко угловатый, их тела не вписываются друг в друга совершенно, и Тору давно не было так хорошо. Прикрыв глаз, он опускает голову и вдыхает въевшиеся в волосы Локи запахи пепла, пота, крови и чего-то еще — знакомого и холодного. Спрашивает:

— Тессеракт?

— Да. Или мне следовало остаться в Асгарде и погибнуть? — Локи переступает с ноги на ногу, но не отстраняется. — Жаль, что тессеракт не настолько силен, чтобы переместить весь корабль. Ты ведь понимаешь, что он круизный и для странствий в глубины космоса не подходит? На сколько, по-твоему, здесь хватит еды? 

— На столько, чтобы куда-нибудь добраться, — отвечает Тор и хлопает Локи по плечам. Ответом тот не впечатлен, да и выглядит устало. Рана на месте глаза пульсирует болью, но Тор широко улыбается: — Хотя ты прав. 

Брови Локи ползут вверх.

— Я думал лишь о том, как одолеть Хелу, — поясняет Тор. — Ты же вытащил всех нас и теперь задаешь правильные вопросы.

Он крепче сжимает плечи Локи. Тот смотрит настороженно, но без обиды или замешательства, не так, будто придумывает язвительный ответ. Тора переполняет любовь к брату — чувство, годами казавшееся невозможным.

— Поэтому я рад, что ты здесь. 

На лице Локи отражается смесь чувств. Он пытается их сдержать — губы подрагивают — и говорит:

— Не усердствуй ты так. Лучше покажи мне корабль.

***

Прежде всего надо оплакать погибших — Хела уничтожила армию и всех воинов кроме Хеймдалля, Тора с Локи и Валькирии. Тор встает на корабельный мостик перед своим народом и, стараясь не дать голосу сорваться, говорит об эйнхериях, о Фандрале, Вольстагге и Хогуне.

Тор благодарен Одину за некоторые уроки — те въелись настолько, что ему удается спокойно выстоять церемонию. Еще больше благодарен он за насущные проблемы, которыми можно занять народ. Тех, кто желает научиться сражаться, Тор отсылает к Хеймдаллю, Валькирии или к Коргу с революционерами, которые в свою очередь желают быть полезными. Тех, кто желает обучиться магии, Тор отсылает к Локи. 

— Что с Сиф? — спрашивает он.

— В Асгарде она не погибла, — говорит Хеймдалль.

— Может статься, что я… м-м-м... отослал ее прочь, — признается Локи. — Нашлось немало подвигов, которые требовалось совершить, и я поручил их Сиф. Если бы она осталась, то поняла бы, что я не отец. Объявить Сиф предателем короны я не мог — взбунтовалась бы троица воинов. — Локи смотрит на Хеймдалля. — Знаешь, вот когда я от тебя избавился, все лишь облегчение испытали. Всевидение — штука довольно неприятная. Ничего личного.

— Ясно, — сухо отзывается Хеймдалль.

— Хеймдалль, — влезает Тор, а то Локи ведь доиграется! — Можешь увидеть, где Сиф сейчас?

— Конечно. — Хеймдалль долго смотрит куда-то вдаль. Локи с крайней задумчивостью смотрит в ту же сторону, затем ловит на себе взгляд Тора, и его лицо становится непроницаемым.

— Сиф в Мидгарде, — наконец говорит Хеймдалль. — И учитывая, что Биврёста больше нет, наверняка останется там до нашего прибытия.

— Что ж, — облегченно выдыхает Тор, — весть добрая.

— Не стоит благодарностей, — говорит Локи и кажется удивленным, когда Тор в ответ лишь смеется, хлопает его по спине и уходит. Тор благодарен Локи за то, что тот уберег Сиф от Хелы, хоть и преследовал другие цели. Теперь Сиф поможет им на Земле. 

Однако путешествие займет немало времени. Тор ходит по кораблю взад-вперед, размышляя, где на Мидгарде найдется место для его народа и к кому придется обратиться за разрешением остаться. Асгард слишком долго брал, и Тор не собирается продолжать, если всего-то и надо, что попросить.

Вскоре Тор устает от размышлений, которые пока нельзя претворить в действие.

Он находит Валькирию.

— Можно с тобой поговорить?

Валькирия сидит у большого иллюминатора, поджав одну ногу, и качает другой, едва касаясь пола. Оглядывается она не сразу. Это в ней Тору и нравится — даже вернувшись домой Валькирия не стала относиться к нему с почтением. Хорошо бы и остальные последовали ее примеру.

— Величество? 

— Зови меня просто Тор. — Он садится напротив, прижимаясь боком к стеклу. Так он видит Валькирию, но не бесконечные просторы космоса со слепой стороны. — Если ты не против. 

— Не против. — Валькирия улыбается, изучая его лицо. — К слову, кроме как «Бухарь», «Сто сорок вторая» и «Последняя Валькирия» меня можно звать еще и Брунгильда.

— Рад знакомству, Брунгильда, — говорит Тор, наклоняется вперед и протягивает руку. На мгновение задумавшись, Брунгильда пожимает ему предплечье, как воин воину. Тор садится обратно. — Я хочу попросить об одолжении.

— Давай.

— Мне надо научиться сражаться вот с этим, — указывает на глазную повязку Тор. — Не могу полагаться на одни молнии, если на нас нападут. Еще не хватало поджарить всех, кто на борту. И я вечно во все врезаюсь с непривычки. Думаю, с тренировками дело пойдет бодрее.

— Почему ты выбрал меня? — спрашивает Брунгильда. — Знаешь ведь, что такого тебя я на раз-два сделаю. Найди себе противника послабее.

— Кого, Корга? Корг охотно обучает детей, но настоящему бою вряд ли обрадуется. Да и переполох поднимется, если он меня ранит. Что, конечно, вряд ли. — Брунгильда приподнимает бровь, и Тор продолжает: — Полагаю, можно было бы попросить Локи, но...

— Ты и без глаза уложишь его за пару секунд, — говорит Брунгильда. — Что ж, и то верно.

— Я собирался сказать, что Локи будет отвлекать меня иллюзиями и бить со слепой стороны, — говорит Тор. — Так что, быть может, противником послабее окажешься как раз ты.

— Ой-ей, — беззлобно отзывается Брунгильда. — Тогда ладно. Давай потренируемся.

***

Они быстро привлекают зрителей. Тор не знает, как — для тренировок он расчистил помещение вдали от главной палубы и кают. Во время второй тренировки на пороге с любопытством толпятся юные асы. На пятой к ним присоединяется Корг, парочка революционеров и Локи.

К счастью, без глаза Тор сражается не так плохо, как боялся, — каким бы воином он был, если бы не мог предугадать движение противника или опередить удар? — и потому не падает перед зрителями в грязь лицом.

Но Брунгильда сильна, да и со слепой стороны бьет, не задумываясь. Тор падает не раз — как и Брунгильда. На самых захватывающих моментах публика ахает. Корг болеет за них обоих.

— Неплохо, — говорит Брунгильда после тренировки. — Завтра в то же время?

— Конечно, — говорит Тор, оглядываясь на зрителей.

Брунгильда хлопает его по плечу и уходит. За ней идут девушки, расспрашивая наперебой. Тор улыбается — хорошо, что Брунгильда осваивается, да и тренироваться с ней он рад не только ради поддержания формы. Ну и что, что валькирией ему не стать? Сражаться с одной из них ничуть не хуже.

— Твое выступление меня впечатлило, — говорит Локи, отвлекая Тора от размышлений, и проскальзывает в помещение, пока остальные зрители уходят. — Как вижу, хватки ты своей не растерял.

— Спасибо, — отзывается Тор не без удивления.

Последнее время он был слишком занят, чтобы уделять Локи внимание, и тот облегчил задачу. Тор слышал имя брата лишь тогда, когда речь шла о его уроках или когда кто-нибудь рассказывал о сражении в Асгарде. На Локи никто не жаловался, и сейчас Тор понимает, что и не ждал жалоб. С тех пор, как они обнялись, минуло всего несколько дней, но кажется — прошли годы. То, что Локи рядом, так естественно. 

Быть может, Тор и правда глупец.

— Ты чего-то хотел? — спрашивает он. 

— Мне обязательно чего-то хотеть? — Локи скрещивает руки на груди.

— Сложно поверить, что ты заглянул лишь для того, чтобы похвалить меня. 

— Я не собирался тебя хвалить. Ты падал с полдюжины раз.

— Разве не ты сказал, что впечатлен? 

— Я. — Локи хмурится и опускает руки. — Меня впечатлила и Валькирия, но все же скажи — почему для тренировок ты выбрал именно ее? 

— Ее, а не тебя? — Локи хмурится еще сильнее — вот тебе и ответ. Тор продолжает: — Потому что твой стиль я уже знаю. Едва ли ты сумеешь меня удивить. Да и не горю я желанием сражаться с твоими двойниками без возможности ударить, пока ты будешь подкрадываться со спины. 

— Точно, — ядовито говорит Локи. — Я ведь стал таким предсказуемым.

Боль под глазной повязкой нарастает.

— Я не то имел в виду. Ты удивил меня: не остался на Сакааре, помог нашему народу спастись. И вернулся ко мне. — Он запинается. На последних словах с лица Локи словно маска сползает, оставляя выражение, которое Тор не ожидал увидеть. Тор вообще ничего не ожидал от Локи, но тот вернулся, когда он и надеяться не смел. 

Локи молча смотрит ему в глаза, и Тор сглатывает. Он не хочет отводить взгляд, хоть происходящее и становится странным. Кажется, еще миг — и на пальцах появятся электрические разряды.

Он с готовностью хватается за это ощущение.

— Есть кое-что, что ты можешь сделать.

— Кроме как подкрасться со спины? — спрашивает Локи, но в его голосе нет горечи, и Тор пропускает эти слова мимо ушей.

— У меня не получается направлять свою силу. Я попросил Брунгильду потренироваться со мной, потому что не хочу полагаться на одни молнии. Но и ими надо научиться сражаться так, чтобы никому случайно не навредить. 

— И ты думаешь, что я?.. — Локи вопросительно замолкает.

— Не знаю. — Тор неловко переминается с ноги на ногу: он снова ступает по зыбким пескам. — Когда ты только учился магии, то должен был начинать с малого. Поделишься советом?

Локи насмешливо фыркает, но выглядит задумавшимся.

— Учитывая, как ты обращался с молниями во время битвы, думаю, управляешь ты ими неплохо.

— Не сказал бы, — говорит Тор. Он помнит кристальную ясность, которую чувствовал во время битвы с Хелой и ее армией. Тогда он знал, что должен провести молнию через свое тело и поразить ею врагов. Но есть разница между сосредоточенностью битвы и этим рвущимся изнутри вихрем силы, что появляется в самый неподходящий момент. — Управлять силой во время сражения — не то же самое, что сдерживать ее постоянно, — решает объяснить он.

— Хорошо, — на секунду призадумавшись, говорит Локи, отталкивается от стены и встает перед Тором. Протягивает руку. — Начни с малого. Перекинь мне разряд. На ладонь.

Тор колеблется. Не потому, что боится ранить Локи (если он призовет молнию такой силы, что сможет по-настоящему ранить Локи, то у них будут проблемы посерьезней) и не потому, что боится выглядеть перед братом глупо — этот корабль давно уплыл. Просто Тор не понимает, с чего вдруг Локи предлагает ему помощь. К тому же, он искал совета, а не мишень для тренировки.

— Давай уже, — с нотками нетерпения говорит Локи.

Тор осторожно призывает силу. Так, как делал всегда — словно тянул ведро из колодца. Просто, как сделать вдох. Но на другом конце ничего. Вместо Мьёльнира — опустошающее чувство утраты, куда хуже физической раны от потери глаза. Все, что происходит — хлопок и напряжение в воздухе, но никакой молнии.

— Проклятье.

— Сейчас у тебя нет молота, — спокойно говорит Локи.

— Знаю, — огрызается Тор. — В бою с Хелой мне было все равно, но…

— Проводником вместо молота служило все твое тело. — На губах Локи появляется намек на улыбку. — К сожалению, теперь тебе придется сосредоточиться поболе.

— Значит… теперь моя рука и есть молот?

Локи задумывается.

— Наверное — если уж так тебе хочется думать. Но… вот. — Он принимает боевую стойку, все еще протягивая Тору руку. — Направляй энергию, как делаешь во время битвы, но раз теперь оружия у тебя нет, придется создать его самому.

— Ты так создаешь себе кинжалы, — кивает Тор и сосредотачивается. — Хорошо.

Он снова призывает силу, фокусирует ее на кончиках пальцев — там, где раньше был Мьёльнир. Пустоты нет — проводник он сам. На костяшках потрескивают искры. Тор вдыхает, выдыхает, собирает энергию в единый поток и перекидывает Локи.

Тот вскрикивает и трясет рукой, стоит разряду погаснуть.

— Вот и оно.

— Можно снова попробовать?

Локи смотрит на него с удивлением.

— Да, — говорит он. — Конечно.

И Тор пробует — призывает разряд и бросает в Локи. Во второй раз тот чуть вздрагивает, но молчит. В третий — ловит и с мгновение удерживает на ладони. Затем сжимает кулак, и та пропадает.

Тор отрывает взгляд от руки Локи и видит сосредоточенность на его лице.

— Не знал, что ты так можешь, — говорит он. Странно: во рту пересыхает.

Локи дрожаще смеется.

— И я не знал. — Он встречается с Тором взглядом. — Думаю, частичкой сил управлять ты можешь. Попробуй снова, только немного сильнее.

— Хорошо, — говорит Тор, и в его голосе звучит: «ты сам напросился». Он призывает еще одну волну энергии. Она больше прежних, но управлять ею легко — теперь, когда он почувствовал, как. Тор бросает в Локи подобие молнии — еще не настоящая гроза, но отголосок. Она оплетает ладонь, пробегает по руке, озаряя светом, и гаснет.

Локи удивленно замирает. Издает тихий звук — то ли от боли, то ли просто от удивления. Трясет рукой и говорит нетвердо:

— Неплохо, но на сегодня уж точно достаточно.

— Ты ранен?..

— Я в порядке, — говорит Локи быстро, но не слишком резко, и спешит к двери. — Приятного вечера.

— И тебе? — с удивлением кричит ему вдогонку Тор. Какая необычная реакция. Но Локи не казался ни покалеченным, ни злым, и Тор, покачав головой, откладывает вопросы до лучших времен.

Вместо того, чтобы пойти за Локи, он выходит в коридор и находит ближайший иллюминатор. Садится спиной к бесконечным просторам и осторожно протягивает между ладонями ниточки электричества.

***

Назавтра Тор приносит Локи еду. Он старался не волноваться, но проведать брата все-таки решил. Из вежливости. Распластавшись по кровати, тот прокручивает на розово-желтом экране что-то похожее на корабельную инструкцию. Выглядит как обычно — несмотря на вчерашний опыт.

— Можно войти? — спрашивает Тор, постучав по косяку. Локи поднимает глаза и приглашающе машет. — Там у нас оленину повялили. Я захватил тебе — вдруг как-нибудь захочешь. Хранится она долго.

— Что такое вяленое мясо я знаю, — говорит Локи и садится. — Зачем пришел?

— Хотел узнать, в добром ли ты здравии. Я испугался, что навредил тебе вчера, ведь ты ушел так поспешно.

— Не навредил, как видишь.

Тор ждет, что Локи добавит что-то еще, но тот молчит.

— Вот мясо, — говорит тогда Тор. — Увидимся позже?

— Подожди. — Локи берет мясо, ставит на стол и внимательно смотрит на Тора. — А ты и правда изменился. В былые времена не отстал бы, не удовольствовавшись ответом.

— В былые времена я бы поверил любому твоему ответу, — отвечает Тор. — Тогда лучше уж оставить тебя в покое.

— И то правда. — Локи сводит вместе ладони. — Как ни ужасно, но новый ты мне даже нравишься.

У Тора вырывается удивленный смешок. Он чувствует прилив любви, совсем как тогда, когда понял, что Локи на корабле. Хочется обнять его или хотя бы сесть рядом, закинуть на плечо руку, пока Локи не надоест и он не двинет ему локтем. Тору не хватает той близости, что была между ними прежде, и что, наверное, уже тогда была ложью.

— Я пока не решил, нравишься ли мне новый ты, — признается Тор. — Потому что точно не знаю, какой он.

— Не ты один, — говорит Локи. Его слова похожи на приглашение, и Тор подходит к кровати и садится рядом.

Локи не возражает — двигается, чтобы дать ему место.

— — Я не уверен, можно ли уладить все наши недопонимания, — говорит Тор, осторожно подбирая слова. — Почти всю жизнь я был невыносимым засранцем. Считал, что ты всегда будешь рядом, и даже не спрашивал, чего хочешь ты. Меня не было с тобой, когда все рухнуло в бездну. Ты почти уничтожил несколько миров, пренебрег обязанностями, когда правил, изгнал Отца. Это привело нас к тому, к чему привело.

Тор искоса смотрит на Локи — тот слушает, чуть нахмурившись, но перебивать, кажется, не собирается, да и обиженным не выглядит. Тор выдыхает.

— Но все позади. Ты помог мне в Свартальфхейме... а потом инсценировал свою смерть и предал меня. Помог на Сакааре... а потом решил, что предать меня будет выгоднее. Ты вернулся в Асгард, помог спасти наш народ, и сейчас я...

— Ты ждешь предательства, — заканчивает Локи и вздыхает. — Поверишь, если скажу, что предавать не собираюсь?

— Я бы хотел. А можно?

— Лучше не стоит. — Локи скорбно улыбается. — Я ведь стал предсказуемым.

— Немного.

— Но не будем о грустном, — говорит Локи, по-прежнему улыбаясь. — Я хочу в полной мере насладиться тем, что ты назвал себя «невыносимым засранцем».

— Про опрометчивого и безрассудного не забудь.

Локи усмехается, и Тор, поддавшись порыву, прижимается плечом к его плечу. Чуть поколебавшись, Локи подается навстречу. Касание так привычно, что напряжение, которого Тор и не замечал, начинает отпускать.

— Я рад, что мы снова стали как раньше, — говорит он. — Даже если потом ты меня предашь.

Локи уклончиво мычит.

— Может «как раньше» — не совсем верно, — признает Тор. — Но мне нравится то, что происходит между нами. 

— И мне. А теперь, прошу тебя, хватит об этом.

Тор смеется и закидывает руку ему на спину. Ждет тычка, но Локи в ответ лишь обнимает, придвинувшись и положив голову Тору на плечо. В последний раз Локи обнимал его в детстве, когда они были слишком малы, чтобы им доверили что-то острее деревянных мечей.

Локи удивляет его впервые за долгое время. Наверное, того он и добивался. 

— Что, никаких кинжалов? — Тор обхватывает его поудобнее.

— Я пробую кое-что новенькое. — Голос Локи звучит приглушенно — он все еще утыкается Тору в плечо. Затем говорит, подняв голову: — Но передумаю, если продолжишь болтать в том же духе.

— Понял, — улыбается Тор. — Умолкаю.

Тор не шевелит рукой, Локи не выпутывается из объятий. Какое-то время они сидят в тишине — спокойной и незнакомой, а потому неуютной, — и дышат в одном ритме. Происходящее настораживает и сбивает с толку, но Тор даже чуточку горд тем, что Локи пытается удивлять и в мелочах. Он не знает, что произойдет между ними дальше, но страха это не вызывает.

***

Когда выдается минутка покоя, Тор приходит на обзорную палубу и смотрит, как корабль проплывает мимо звезд. Здесь его и находит Локи. Краем глаза Тор видит, как тот встает рядом. Какое-то время они молча смотрят в иллюминатор.

— Ты правда думаешь, что отправиться в Мидгард — хорошая идея? — спрашивает Локи. — И почему ты выбрал Мидгард, а не какой-нибудь Ванахейм?

— В Ванахейме нас помнят, — говорит Тор, подбирая слова. — Нет, на Земле нас тоже помнят, но не так, как ваны. Ванахейм примет нас как принял бы Одина, а я хочу другого.

— Резонно. — Локи кидает на Тора взгляд. — Позволь мне тогда сказать иначе. Ты правда думаешь, что отправиться в Мидгард _со мной_ — хорошая идея?

— Все будет хорошо. — Тор улыбается, но он не так уверен, как говорит. Если смертные будут настроены против Локи, Тор объяснит, что тот помог спасти его народ. Заставит их понять.

Видимо, Локи читает все по его лицу.

— А к чему тогда столько тренировок, если намерения у нас мирные?

— Мы хотим быть полезными, Локи.

— Тебе следует пересмотреть эту идею, — говорит Локи, приподнимая брови. — Насколько помню, мидгардцы не слишком любят космические корабли, полные пришельцев.

— Возможно, — хмурится Тор, — но пока я входил в Мстители, смертные были благодарны мне за помощь. Вот что я имел в виду под полезностью.

— Хорошо. — Локи переводит взгляд на иллюминатор. — Я еще подумаю. Нельзя полагаться на то, что «все будет хорошо», тебе придется найти нашему прибытию достойное объяснение и выставить себя в хорошем свете.

— Поэтому я и рад, что ты со мной, — отзывается Тор, и Локи на миг приподнимает уголки губ в улыбке. Разговор не развеял тревог Тора, скорее напротив. Все замечания Локи по делу, и Тор не впервые спрашивает себя, годится ли в цари. 

Вслух он этого не говорит. Совсем одно — показать Локи слабость в делах личных, касающихся их обоих, и другое — высказать опасения насчет дел царских. Каким бы заботливым и полезным ни казался сейчас Локи, Тор не готов доверить ему свои страхи.

***

Ему снится пылающий Асгард. Тор и раньше видел этот сон, отголосок прошлого, брошенный в пруд истории камень, от которого расходится рябь.

Хелы здесь нет — ее здесь никогда нет. Тор стоит на крошащемся Биврёсте. В руках нет оружия, лицо горит от жара пламени. Он чувствует позади сотрясающие мост шаги и оборачивается. 

Все еще не Хела — Локи. Позади него — асы, но стоят странно, как куклы, и глаза их горят зеленым огнем. Живым выглядит лишь Локи. Из груди у него торчит клинок темных эльфов, и Тор с ужасом понимает: живой оттенок лицу брата придает горящее пламя. 

— Я вернулся, — говорит Локи. — И привел нам корабль.

— Нет, — говорит Тор, хоть и не знает, чему возражает. Из темноты космоса выплывает корабль, оплетенный призрачным зеленоватым свечением.

Корабль мертвых.

Длинная трещина сотрясает Биврёст.

— С тех пор, как ты разрушил Мост, он уже не тот, что прежде, — замечает Локи и жутко улыбается. — Ты ведь не думаешь, что все закончится хорошо?

Биврёст рушится. Тор падает, содрогаясь от ужаса и возбуждения, и рывком садится в кровати. 

Стоят сумерки. Умиротворяюще урчат двигатели корабля. За иллюминаторами — космос и звезды. Тор глубоко вдыхает, успокаивая частящее сердце. Что сделано, то сделано — Асгард сгорел, но его народ жив. Асгарда больше нет, но народ-то жив. Тор осторожно прижимает руки к глазам, пытаясь не задеть правую глазницу. Они выжили, и Локи выжил тоже, как и всегда. Тору больше не нужно скорбеть.

Закрыв глаза, он все еще видит горящий Асгард.

***

— Твой брат очень, ну очень странный, — говорит Брунгильда.

— Нет, это твой Халк ну очень странный, — отзывается Тор.

Брунгильда оглядывается через плечо. Халк с воплями бегает по палубе. За его спину, повизгивая от восторга, цепляются дети. Брунгильда поворачивается к Тору и приподнимает брови. 

— Ладно, Халк ведет себя как всегда, — говорит Тор. — А что не так с Локи?

— Он часто на тебя смотрит.

— Он… всегда на меня смотрит, — удивляется Тор.

— М-м-м, нет. — Брунгильда задумывается. — Локи смотрит на тебя после того, как сделает что-то полезное — покажет, как сотворить заклятье, или там, с готовкой поможет.

— И?..

— Слушай, я видела, как на Сакааре Локи заделался любимчиком Грандмастера, — говорит она. — Гад он скользкий. Если найдет вариант получше тебя, то ухватится за него. А сейчас помогает, чтобы ты бдительность потерял.

— Похоже на правду, — соглашается Тор. — Но не волнуйся, бдительность я не потеряю, а от Локи хоть помощь будет.

— Отлично, — говорит Брунгильда и отворачивается. Замирает и оглядывается на Тора. — Я понимаю, почему ты так рад, что Локи здесь. И он бился с нами, этого не отнимешь. Но ты уж не спускай с него глаз. Пожалуйста. Я не хочу потом подчищать за вами бардак.

— Уж глаза-то я с него не спущу, — обещает Тор и, не удержавшись, подмигивает оставшимся глазом. В отместку Брунгильда замахивается, и ему приходится увернуться от ее удара.

Но Брунгильда права. Глупо рассчитывать, что раз Локи помогает, то покончил со своими кознями. Но у Тора слишком много обязанностей, и он не может постоянно приглядывать за братом, как бы того ни хотел. 

Но есть тот, кто может. 

— Хеймдалль, на пару слов? — зовет Тор.

Окруженный подростками Хеймдалль показывает, как точить мечи, но тут же встает.

— В чем дело?

Тор выходит с ним в коридор.

— Валькирию беспокоит Локи, — объясняет он. — Возможно, не без причины. Полагаю, ты за ним наблюдаешь?

— Так часто, как могу, — говорит Хеймдалль, изучающе глядя Тору в лицо. — Я был рад видеть Локи снова, но прошлые его выходки не забыл. Пока мне сказать нечего. На корабле он скрывался от моего взгляда всего несколько раз. 

— Аж несколько? — спрашивает Тор с нарастающим беспокойством.

— Волноваться не стоит. Пусть я никогда не подглядываю за сокровенным, за предосторожность Локи не виню.

— За сокровенным? — повторяет Тор. — Ты про любовную связь? Локи что, с кем-то?.. С кем?..

Хеймдалль терпеливо молчит, и сначала Тор думает, что тот защищает честь какой-нибудь девушки, но потом понимает, что эта информация могла бы помочь разгадать планы Локи. Напрашивается единственный вывод: Локи ублажал себя в одиночестве. Тор краснеет.

— А, да. Да, конечно. 

— Не сомневайся — все остальное время я за ним наблюдаю, — говорит Хеймдалль. — Я дам знать, если замечу что-нибудь подозрительное.

— Спасибо.

Если Локи не делает ничего подозрительного, то, в худшем случае, строит планы.

Хеймдалль возвращается к асам, а Тор уходит, не разбирая дороги. Разговор должен был успокоить, но сказанное Хеймдаллем выбивает его из колеи. Да, сведения до смешного банальны, и Тор бы не удивился, услышь он об этом в юности. Локи слишком подозрителен, чтобы ублажать себя, не скрывшись от взгляда Хеймдалля.

Как жаль, что знаниями своими Тор воспользоваться не может. Он бы с удовольствием подразнил Локи, но тот либо обидится (а Тор не хочет рушить их хрупкий мир), либо, что вероятнее, сделает так, что неудобно станет уже Тору.

Хуже всего то, что теперь Тор представляет, как все происходит. Без подробностей, конечно, так, в общих чертах: как Локи создает иллюзию пустой комнаты, запирает дверь, устраивается на кровати... Тор останавливается прежде, чем начинает мысленно раздевать брата.

Хеймдалль лишь поделился полезными сведениями. Незачем надумывать странного.

***

— Найдется минутка? — спрашивает Локи.

Тор вздрагивает. Он записывал все то, что Мстители рассказывали ему о государственном укладе мидгардцев. Появление Локи кажется неожиданным только потому, что он был увлечен работой. 

— Да, — говорит Тор, — в чем дело? 

— Знаю, ты предпочитаешь тренироваться с Валькирией, — говорит Локи, — но не окажешь ли любезность, сразившись со мной? — Тор хмурится, и Локи спешит добавить: — Нельзя полагаться на опыт тренировок с одним противником, да и с молниями потренироваться тебе не помешает. 

— Уверен? В прошлый раз...

— Я просто не ожидал того, что случилось. Слабенький разряд мне вреда не причинит.

— Слабенький? — повторяет Тор. 

— Верно, слабенький. Потому-то тебе и надо тренироваться дальше. Да и я не хочу терять хватку, но Валькирию о тренировке ни за что не попрошу. Так что остаешься ты.

— Ты притворялся отцом два года, но хватку не потерял, — раздраженно говорит Тор. Он злится — то ли из-за подколки насчет молний, то ли потому, что Локи не предлагал потренироваться с юности. С того раза, как Тор почти уложил его, но Локи воспользовался магией и исчез. Тор тогда обвинил Локи в жульничестве, а Локи его — в тупости и поклялся никогда не идти у него на поводу. Да, наверное, потому и не звал его потренироваться. 

— Спасибо, — мягко говорит Локи, не обращая внимания на его тон. — Так что, не откажешь мне в удовольствии?

Тор со вздохом откладывает записи.

— Хорошо. С оружием или без? 

— Я уже знаю, что ударить меня ты можешь, — сухо говорит Локи. — Давай начнем с оружия, а потом перейдем к твоим молниям.

— Договорились. 

Первым делом они заходят на оружейный склад. Отложив в сторону топор и молот, Тор останавливает свой выбор на паре кинжалов. Они с Локи вместе учились фехтованию у матери, но потом Тор стал предпочитать оружие потяжелее. Вернуться к кинжалам будет и красивым жестом, и вызовом. Затем Тор находит свободное помещение подходящих размеров — не то, где они тренировались с Брунгильдой. Ему не хочется зрителей. 

Он закрывает дверь и, обернувшись, видит, как Локи создает кинжалы. Тор улыбается и принимает боевую стойку. 

Локи нападает так внезапно, что Тор и заметить не успевает. Если он и дает предугадать свои движения, то с той стороны, с которой Тор не видит. Он успевает заблокировать два удара, прежде чем Локи сбивает его с ног. Тор падает и удивленно смотрит в потолок. 

— Валькирия тебе поддается, — говорит Локи, протягивая ему руку. 

Поморщившись, Тор принимает ее и позволяет вздернуть себя на ноги. 

— Не поддается. Просто с ней мы тренируемся, а не соревнуемся. 

— Так и мы тренируемся, — возражает Локи, широко раскрыв глаза. — Чтобы ты не расслаблялся и не погиб.

— Давай еще раз.

В этот раз Тор к нападению готов и встречает удар ударом. Локи быстрее, да и с кинжалами управляется лучше, но на стороне Тора — грубая сила и годы наблюдений за стилем Локи. Хотя с одним глазом ему все еще сложно. Локи об этом знает и предпочитает держаться левой стороны. Тор на подначки не поддается — прижимает кинжал к руке Локи, вынуждая вернуться туда, где будет видеть его. Широко улыбнувшись, Локи уворачивается и бьет снова. Хоть Тор и держится с ним на равных — он уверен, что тот не сдерживается, — ему так и не удается застать Локи врасплох. 

— Перерыв? — предлагает Тор через несколько минут. 

Они стоят в противоположных концах комнаты и тяжело дышат.

— Понимаю, ты расстроен, — говорит Локи. 

— Я не расстроен. Просто ты владеешь кинжалами лучше меня. 

Локи ограничивается коротким «о». 

— Ты сказал, что хочешь потренироваться, — добавляет Тор, не в силах удержаться. — Я решил начать с оружия, в котором не очень силен, чтобы дать тебе фору.

— А сейчас зачем все испортил? — вздыхает Локи. 

— Так и знал, что честность тебе не по нраву, — улыбается Тор, и через секунду Локи медленно улыбается в ответ. Тор ощущает прилив нежности, но спрашивает лишь: — Не возражаешь, если я возьму другое оружие?

Локи согласно склоняет голову.

Оружейный склад чуть дальше по коридору, и Тор быстро меняет кинжалы на двуручный меч. Тот тяжелый и разит широко, но не слишком напоминает Мьёльнир. Тор приторачивает меч за спину и возвращается к Локи. 

— И почему я не удивлен, — приветствует его Локи, меряя взглядом меч. 

— Надеюсь, тебе будет не слишком сложно, — с притворной озабоченностью говорит Тор. 

— Обо мне не волнуйся, — говорит Локи, материализуя кинжалы. Тор чувствует облегчение и радость и понимает, чем они вызваны. Бывали времена, когда Тор дразнил Локи и насмехался над ним, и тот отвечал тем же. Бывали времена, когда Локи отвечал сдержанно, без интереса, или с большей злобой, чем Тор того заслуживал. Бывали времена, когда Тор подбирал слова осторожно, потому единственным ответом Локи был удар ножа. То, что происходит сейчас, старо и знакомо. Тор думал, что такой Локи навсегда для него потерян.

Он радостно делает выпад мечом. 

Сражаться двуручником намного проще. Теперь ни у Тора, ни у Локи нет преимуществ. Раз или два Локи удается отвлечь его и подобраться со слепой стороны, но Тор успевает отразить удар. Локи падает первым. 

— Ладно, — задыхаясь, говорит он, когда Тор протягивает руку, — ты снова меня впечатлил.

— Если будешь меня так расхваливать, решу, что поддаешься. 

На лице Локи мелькает грусть, и он говорит:

— Хочешь повторить?

— Да, — отвечает Тор, не спрашивая, все ли в порядке. Локи сам расскажет, если захочет. Тор снова встает в защитную стойку. 

Скрестив кинжал с мечом Тора, Локи с напускной беззаботностью говорит:

— Так когда ты уже успокоишься?

Его дыхание чуть сбито, тон — обыденный. 

— Прости, что? — Тор отбивает кинжалы, встает так, чтобы видеть руки Локи, и встречает следующий удар. 

— Когда ты успокоишься? — повторяет Локи и снова нападает, словно для пущей убедительности. — Как мне завоевать твое доверие? Я вернулся. — Удар. — Спас наш народ. — Локи заходит со слепой стороны и прогибается назад, уворачиваясь от последовавшего за ним меча. — С твоей помощью, конечно. — Заносит кинжал для удара, но Тор отбрасывает его в сторону. — Я поддержал твой безумный план по уничтожению Асгарда, я вернулся к тебе... — Лезвие меча скользит по кинжалу, выбивая из руки. — Не доставлял тебе здесь забот...

Тор выбивает очередной кинжал. Локи замирает, материализуя новые.

— Хорошая работа, брат. 

— Чего ты хочешь, Локи? 

Тот моргает.

— Не знаю.

— Тебе не нужен трон, — говорит Тор куда мягче, чем собирался. — Не нужна любовь отца. И ранить меня ты тоже не хочешь. 

— Нет, — говорит Локи и сглатывает. 

— Ты вернулся. Остался. Этого достаточно. 

Локи быстро моргает — раз, другой. Его рот кривит горькая усмешка, и лишь потом он справляется с собой. Спрашивает:

— Думаешь? Мне так не кажется.

Ужасно, когда все твои принципы пошатнулись и ты не понимаешь, кто ты. Тору ли не знать. Однажды Локи такое уже пережил, но во второй раз от этого не легче. Теперь, когда Асгарда больше нет, Тор тоже чувствует неуверенность. Он хочет, чтобы Локи был рядом, так что меньшее, что можно сделать — помочь ему определиться.

— Почему ты вернулся, Локи?

Тот озадаченно хмурится. 

— Ты… знал о моих планах. Обхитрил меня и правда думал, что я останусь на той отвратительной планете… — Локи обрывается, словно собственные мысли слишком неприятны, чтобы их озвучивать.

— Так ты вернулся, чтобы доказать, что я неправ? — говорит Тор. Это так похоже на Локи, что приходится изо всех сил сдерживать улыбку.

— Нет, — говорит Локи с нотками нетерпения. — Не поэтому. Потому, что… — Он снова останавливается и сглатывает, избегая взгляда Тора. Локи всегда умело изображал нужные ему чувства — беззащитность в том числе, — но сейчас кажется, что он сбит с толку и не в том состоянии, чтобы притворяться. Вздохнув, Локи продолжает: — Я привык провоцировать тебя, вызывая злость и причиняя боль, но тогда я не добился от тебя _ничего_.

— О, — выдавливает Тор лишь потому, что признание Локи не заслуживает молчания. Тот смотрит на пол, безуспешно пытаясь не хмуриться, а Тор изучает его лицо. Локи не может смириться с его равнодушием — понимание бьет как ножом по сердцу, и Тора переполняют сочувствие и ужас. — Локи, — говорит он, — я никогда не переставал о тебе...

— Ты бросил меня, — перебивает Локи. — Бросил в том ангаре и в одиночку ушел сражаться с нашей сестрой. — На последнем слове его голос срывается. Локи поднимает взгляд, смотрит на Тора — пристально и обвиняюще. — Ты отправился умирать. Без меня. 

— Локи… — Тор обрывается, чтобы не ляпнуть чего, не подумав. Может, всех недопониманий им с Локи и не уладить, но дальше так продолжать нельзя. Нельзя делать вид, что все хорошо, пока не попадется больная тема и Локи снова не взбеленится. — Давай по-другому.

— Что? — моргает Локи.

— Убери ножи. Давай разберемся, только ты и я, но сделаем это как положено. 

— Как положено и без ножей? — недоверчиво переспрашивает Локи. 

— Да. — Тор пытается улыбнуться, хоть и не в настроении улыбаться. — Дай мне пять минут — убедить Валькирию поделиться выпивкой. Встретимся в моих покоях. 

— Вот что по-твоему значит «как положено»?

— Надеюсь, — говорит Тор и уходит, не дожидаясь ответа.

***

На то, чтобы убедить Брунгильду поделиться своими запасами, уходит куда больше пяти минут. Возражает она в основном потому, что «ты правда собрался тратить мое бухло на Локи?». В итоге Тор уговаривает ее пожертвовать двумя бутылками и возвращается к себе. Он немного удивлен тем, что Локи и правда его ждет — сидит за стеклянным столиком у иллюминатора и вскакивает, стоит Тору войти.

— Вижу, ты не шутил, — говорит Локи, разглядывая бутылки в его руках. — А что в них?

— Понятия не имею.

Одну бутылку Тор ставит перед Локи, вторую — на стол, перед другим стулом, и берет из шкафчика два стакана. Садится, наливает сначала Локи, потом — себе. Алкогольные пары не настолько крепки, чтобы глаз заслезился. Хороший знак. Тор приподнимает стакан в сторону Локи.

Локи вздыхает, касается своим стаканом его и делает глоток. Приподнимает брови.

— Неплохо.

Тор пробует то, что было в его бутылке. Жидкость жаром стекает по пищеводу, оставляя приятный дымный привкус. Ее надо смаковать, а не пить залпом. Может, потому Брунгильда и согласилась поделиться. 

— Мне начать первым?

— Думаю, так будет разумно, — говорит Локи. — Учитывая, что я и понятия не имею, что ты пытаешься сделать. 

— Хорошо. — Тор делает еще глоток. Его охватывает безотчетное волнение. — Я сказал, что хочу все между нами прояснить. Чтобы ты высказал то, что не говорил прежде — тайны, упреки, все, что у тебя на душе. И я сделаю то же. 

— Вижу, ты хочешь все усложнить. — Локи шутливо поднимает стакан. — Теперь понимаю, зачем нужна была выпивка. 

— Именно. — Тору хочется рассмеяться от облегчения. Он ожидал, что Локи сразу уйдет, но тот выглядит задумавшимся. Выражение его лица смягчается, что, впрочем, еще не значит, что разговор удастся. Но все же... — Я начну? 

— Уж сделай одолжение, — бормочет Локи. 

— Хорошо. — Тор заглядывает в свой стакан. Янтарная жидкость переливается в свете лампы и дрожит от урчания двигателя. Сейчас, когда дошло до дела, Тор не знает, что говорить. Он не может сказать, что будет любить Локи, какой выбор бы тот ни сделал. Сомневается, что эти слова успокоят, да и в том, что они — правда, тоже сомневается.

Может, вместо любви стоит предложить понимание. Тор делает глубокий вдох и начинает:  
— Знаю, в юности я был самоуверен и безрассуден...

— Что не изменилось.

— М-м-м, — тянет Тор. Безрассудство он готов признать, но: — Я что, по прежнему самоуверен?

— Да, — улыбается Локи и делает еще глоток. — Но ты продолжай. 

— Хорошо. Я думал начать с Йотунхейма. — Тор наблюдает за Локи, но тот лишь моргает — возможно от удивления. Его лицо не выдает никаких чувств. — Хоть ты и подначивал меня, моей воинственности это не оправдывает. 

— Ты пытался выяснить, как ледяные великаны проникли в Асгард.

— Да, и если бы задумался хоть на секунду, то, возможно, понял бы, что за этим стоишь ты, — говорит Тор. — Но суть в другом. Я жаждал сражений. Неудивительно, что тебе удалось меня провести.

Локи поглаживает пальцем кромку стакана, но на Тора не смотрит. 

— Я ценю твое желание взять на себя ответственность за собственную глупость, — говорит он. — Но должен заметить: учитывая то, как нас воспитывали, у тебя просто не было иного образца для подражания. 

— Неправда, — возражает Тор. — Отец, может, и рассказывал нам о былых войнах с Йотунхеймом, но о том, что ледяные великаны и теперь враги нам, не говорил.

— Не все нужно говорить напрямик, — перебивает Локи, встречаясь с Тором взглядом. 

Тот хмурится и отпивает. 

— Я лишь хотел сказать, что из-за моего желания начать войну с Йотунхеймом все стало только хуже, когда ты узнал о своем происхождении. Нет нужды искать мне оправданий.

— И не думал, — говорит Локи, откидываясь на спинку стула. — С тех пор минули годы. Ты и правда собираешься зачитать список причиненных друг другу обид?

— Нет, — со смешком говорит Тор. — Как ужасно звучит. Я не… Я не веду список.

— Нет? А чего тогда пытаешься добиться?

— Я уже сказал, — говорит Тор, чувствуя прилив раздражения. В первую очередь, на себя. — Выскажись. Не обязательно обсуждать обиды или извиняться. Просто… скажи чего-нибудь, Локи. 

Локи пристально смотрит на Тора, словно пытаясь понять его истинную цель. Тор желает ему удачи — он и сам не уверен, что именно пытается сделать. Знает лишь, что разговор этот должен состояться, а раз так, то лучше уж за выпивкой, чем с оружием в руках. 

— Хорошо, — наконец говорит Локи, допивает стакан и наливает себе еще. — Знаешь, что было худшим в твоем изгнании? То, что всего за несколько дней ты и думать научился, и воинственность свою растерял. Я же пытался образумить тебя годами! Оказалось, тебе всего и надо было, что провести пару дней вдали от дома. 

— Но не от тебя, — с невольной нежностью говорит Тор.

Локи смеется. 

— Ну и кто из нас теперь лжец? — Он изучает лицо Тора и кивает. — Ладно. Извинения приняты. 

— Хорошо. — Тор прочищает горло. Они оба отводят глаза, и Тор делает очередной глоток. По телу растекается тепло, но он пока не захмелел, и потому подливает себе еще. — Твой черед. 

— Я думал, сейчас и был мой черед. 

— Значит, он наступил снова, — говорит Тор, — потому что я ничего не могу придумать.

— Так значит, ты притащил меня сюда и задобрил выпивкой, чтобы выведать все, что у меня на душе? Опасную игру ты затеял, брат, — говорит Локи с улыбкой, которая согревает Тора поболе, чем хмельное. Ему вдруг снова хочется прикоснуться к Локи, сгрести в объятия, вдохнуть запах. Локи будто мысли читает, и выражение его лица меняется. Насмешливая улыбка сползает. 

Тор отводит взгляд и смотрит на стакан.

— Брат, — осторожнее обычного говорит тот, — я не хотел, чтобы ты скорбел обо мне. 

На лице Локи — искренность, но это лицо лжеца, способного изобразить любые чувства. Тор научился различать правду и притворство, но сейчас не знает, что именно видит. 

— Так вот за что ты решил извиниться? — сглотнув вставший в горле ком, спрашивает Тор. — Не за отца?

Локи кривит губы.

— Быть может, за то, как яростно отреагировал, прознав о лжи Одина, — уступает он. — Но ты должен признать — несмотря ни на что, я не худшая его ошибка. 

— Ты, наверное, был в восторге, узнав, что наша сестра натворила столько дел, что нам и не снилось.

— Нет, — тихо говорит Локи. — Не был. 

Тор залпом осушает стакан — ему не до смакования — и подливает еще. Локи наблюдает за ним, приподняв брови. Тор вдруг чувствует себя на краю чего-то ужасного и говорит: 

— Знаю, у нас не было другого выхода, но Хела все-таки была нашей сестрой. 

— Она бы уничтожила всех на своем пути удовольствия ради, — замечает Локи так мягко, что Тор кривится. — Мне вот, например, уничтожения наскучили. 

— Да ты их ненавидел, — говорит Тор, с благодарностью цепляясь за возможность сменить тему. — Помнишь Нью-Йорк? Когда напали читаури, у тебя на лице было написано: «О нет, что же я натворил!». 

— А потом я ударил тебя кинжалом, — с наслаждением вспоминает Локи. 

— Но сначала плача прошипел «сантименты». Ты вообще спокойным бываешь?

— Не думаю. — Локи допивает стакан, и Тор наливает ему еще. Глаза Локи искрятся весельем. — Знаешь, брат, эта твоя затея, быть может, и хороша.

— Все мои затеи хороши, — говорит Тор. Хмель бьет в голову, облегчая тяжесть положения. На языке по прежнему вертятся страхи и сомнения — о Хеле, Асгарде, Рагнарёке, — но такая уж Тору выпала ноша. Хотя бы что-то он сделал правильно, и теперь Локи здесь, на космическом корабле с их народом, и они оба могут посмеяться над тем, как глупо ранили друг друга в прошлом.

— Снова мой черед? — спрашивает Тор. Локи кивает, глядя на него с неприкрытой любовью, и Тор, не давая себе времени передумать, говорит: — Я все время хочу тебя коснуться. 

— Что? — смеется Локи, но в его смехе больше замешательства, чем веселья. 

— Думаю, по началу я боялся, что ты лишь иллюзия, — говорит Тор. Жар заливает лицо, но он продолжает, не обращая внимания: — Может, я все еще пытаюсь убедить себя, что ты и правда рядом? Не знаю. 

— Я польщен. Спасибо, что, несмотря на соблазн, не швыряешься в меня чем попало, — говорит Локи. Его голос звучит непринужденно, но в глазах мелькает незнакомое Тору выражение — смесь расчетливости и удивления.

— Не за что. — Тор берет стакан, чтобы как-то занять руки. — Вот и все. Знаю, звучит нелепо, но я не могу даже поговорить с тобой, не желая… 

— Остановись, пока не сломал чего-нибудь, — тихо говорит Локи и встает. Обходит стол, становится перед Тором, кладет ладони ему на плечи и крепко сжимает. — Я здесь, брат. 

Тор открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но не успевает — Локи наклоняется и целует его. 

Поцелуй на удивление прозаичен. Локи прижимается к нему пахнущими хмелем губами с той же уверенностью, с какой взял за плечи. Тор в замешательстве, но стоит Локи разорвать поцелуй, как он, не задумываясь, хватает его одной рукой за затылок, другой — за поясницу, и притягивает к себе. Локи охает, но послушно приоткрывает губы, садится ему на колени, сжимая бедрами. Тор придерживает его за спину, не давая упасть, зарывается пальцами в волосы, а Локи гладит его по бритому затылку. Прежде обнимались они неловко, но сейчас неловкости нет и в помине — поцелуи перетекают один в другой. Вкус Локи пьянит.

Затем Тор приходит в себя. Отстраняется и чуть не забывает, что Локи упадет, если его не придержать.

— Локи...

— Да? 

Зрачки Локи расширены, губы алеют от поцелуев, на лице — веселье. 

— Не смешно, — выдыхает Тор. 

— Я думал, настал мой черед делать то, что хочу. — Локи встает и приводит в порядок одежду. — Я благодарен за то, что ты пошел мне навстречу. 

Тор молча смотрит на него, не в силах мыслить трезво. Он не знает, издевается ли Локи или просто пытается придать случившемуся легкомысленности. Зачем он его поцеловал? Попытался так странно успокоить? Потворствовал своему капризу? По каким-то другим непостижимым причинам? 

— Ты сейчас… попытался быть непредсказуемым? 

— Похоже, мне удалось, — ухмыляется Локи.

— Конечно, удалось! Кто бы мог предсказать, что ты подумаешь: «О, знаю, чего Тор от меня не ждет: поцелуя! Ведь он мой брат!». 

— Не по крови, — с улыбкой напоминает Локи. — И, если мне не изменяет память, ты поцеловал меня в ответ. 

Тор открывает рот и тут же закрывает. Этого он отрицать не может. И объяснить не может тоже. Если скажет: «Я просто сто лет ни с кем не целовался», то лишь оскорбит их обоих. «Я хочу хоть как-то тебя коснуться» — вот унизительная правда. 

— Не знаю, почему, — наконец говорит он. 

— Скажи, когда узнаешь, — отзывается Локи. — Хорошо поговорили, брат. Мне прям полегчало.

С этими словами он берет со стола полупустую бутылку и уходит. Тор смотрит ему вслед, но остановить не пытается. Лишь спрашивает в пустоту:

— Что это сейчас было?

***

Тор не спит полночи — планирует финансирование нового поселения, набрасывает речь, чтобы объяснить их ситуацию. Все лучше, чем изводиться мыслями о мотивах Локи и вспоминать прикосновение его губ. Наконец, Тор слишком устает, чтобы от него была польза, откладывает бумаги и, завалившись в кровать с оставшимся на донышке спиртным, позволяет себе поддаться смятению.

Быть может, Локи поцеловал его прихоти ради — хотел выкинуть что-то неожиданное. Или из лучших побуждений. Или чтобы поиздеваться над признанием Тора. Может, Локи провоцировал его, испытывал, чтобы найти слабое место. Если так, то как себя вести? Тор знает: начни он сторониться Локи, тот решит, что нужен ему лишь пока приносит пользу. И что Тора до смешного просто оттолкнуть.

Но оттолкнуть его непросто. Да и потом, поцелуй если и был самой странной выходкой Локи, то далеко не самой худшей. Тор переживет. 

Он закрывает глаза и как наяву чувствует губы Локи. Застонав, садится и пьет из горла. Будь его брат проклят.

Прикончив бутылку, Тор достаточно пьян, чтобы заснуть, не думая о тяжести Локи в своих руках или о том, как шею щекотали его волосы.

— Как все прошло? — спрашивает Брунгильда утром, встретив Тора в коридоре, и внимательно оглядывает. Тор щурится в ответ. Похмелье терпимое, и он надеется, что выглядит не слишком скверно, но на губах Брунгильды медленно расплывается улыбка. — Что, всю бутылку вылакал?

— Да. Выпивка оказалась хороша. Благодарю.

— Ага. — Брунгильда берет Тора под руку. — Пойдем, величество. Накормим тебя завтраком. Готова спорить, после попойки с Локи любой выглядел бы не лучше.

— Ты и не представляешь, — бормочет Тор и с благодарностью идет следом.

После разделенной с другими трапезы, Тор чувствует себя ожившим. Голова проясняется, беспокойство слабеет. Он по-прежнему не знает, почему Локи поцеловал его, но незнание тревожит уже не столь сильно. Тора не так просто выбить из колеи. 

Он идет к брату. Если захочется дотронуться, то Тор сумеет ограничиться подобающими прикосновениями. Остановившись у комнаты Локи, он стучит в дверь. 

Локи открывает, одетый лишь в брюки и легкую сорочку. Его волосы взъерошены со сна.

— Доброе утро.

Тор смотрит на него, не в силах отвести взгляда. Локи что, нарочно? Затем ему хочется встряхнуть себя — нарочно что? Открывает дверь сонным и полураздетым?

— Доброе утро, — говорит Тор. — Я, эм-м… Сократил вчера нашу тренировку. Не хочешь продолжить?

На мгновение Локи кажется удивленным, затем говорит:

— Можно. 

— Хорошо. Встретимся тогда в зале.

Отправившись за мечом, Тор злится на себя. Дело уже не столько в том, что Локи поцеловал его, сколько в странном поведении Тора. Податливый со сна Локи не должен вызывать у него возбуждения.

Когда тот приходит в тренировочный зал, Тор испытывает облегчение: тот выглядит собранным, да и одет как всегда.

— И что происходит?

— Просто хочу закончить нашу тренировку, — нарочито небрежно говорит Тор. 

Локи выглядит так, словно много чего хочет сказать, но в итоге ограничивается коротким:

— Что ж, хорошо. — И материализует ножи. 

Тренировки не прошли даром — слепое пятно уже не кажется слабостью, и когда Локи нападает, Тор легко отражает удар. Хотя дело, может, и не в тренировках вовсе. Тор никогда прежде не чувствовал каждое движение Локи так остро. Тот делает несколько хороших выпадов, почти пробивая его защиту; на лице — сосредоточенность, глаза сверкают. Тор оборачивается и замахивается мечом, вынуждая Локи отшатнуться. Под кожей нарастает трескучее напряжение. 

— Ну давай, брат, — говорит Локи, запыхавшись. — Я же вижу, когда ты сдерживаешься. 

Не удостоив его ответом, Тор нападает вновь, и они скрещивают клинки, на мгновение замирая в дюйме друг от друга. Напряжение Тора становится осязаемым, электричество пробегает по его мечу, оплетая их обоих сине-белым сиянием. 

Не предназначенный для такого двуручник вспыхивает и разлетается на куски. 

Братья отшатываются в разные стороны. 

— Что ты?.. — спрашивает Локи, с удивлением глядя на Тора.

— Случайно вышло. Ты в порядке?

— В порядке. Попробуй не смешивать тренировки с оружием и молнии.

— Я постараюсь. — Разряды потрескивают между пальцами. Тор пытается дышать ровно. — Давай потренируемся с молниями? Можно мне?..

Локи открывает и закрывает рот.

— Я… может, сначала научишься их контролировать? 

— Да ладно тебе. — Тор злится — не на Локи, на себя. За то, что не может обуздать ни свои чувства, ни силу. — Вчера ты говорил, что слабенький разряд тебе не повредит. 

— Ладно, — огрызается Локи и протягивает ладонь. 

Когда энергия уже в руке, собрать скачущие разряды в шар до смешного просто. Тор осторожно перекидывает его Локи, и облегчение накатывает в ту же секунду.

Заряд бежит по руке Локи, на миг оставляя следы, похожие на сияющие ветви. Локи не двигается. Стоит, едва дыша. Его бьет дрожь, но такая слабая, что Тор даже думает, что ему мерещится. Но нет. Глаза у Локи темные, совсем как вчера, губы чуть приоткрыты, и все вдруг встает на места. 

После прошлой тренировки Локи сбежал не потому, что был ранен.  
Тор смотрит на него во все глаза. Он слишком удивлен, чтобы скрыть понимание, и ответный взгляд Локи полон ужаса. Тор ошибался. Локи не пытался быть непредсказуемым, а и правда его хотел.

— Локи... 

— Мне… Надо идти. 

Тор не останавливает его. Уже во второй раз за последние дни он чувствует себя брошенным посреди руин. Сейчас они хотя бы реальны — двуручник разлетелся на тысячу осколков, но с этим Тор может что-то сделать. 

Какое-то время он бродит по кораблю, спрашивая каждого встречного: «Вы не знаете, где у нас хранятся метлы?», пока не натыкается на Корга. 

— Знаю, конечно, — говорит тот. — Давай покажу, где здесь кладовка. 

В упомянутой кладовке находится несколько метел. Потом Корг настаивает на том, чтобы проводить Тора обратно.

— Ого, — говорит он, увидев беспорядок, — что тут случилось?

— Слишком сильный разряд в меч вложил. И он… вроде как взорвался. 

— Жалко-то как. 

Они принимаются за уборку. 

— Теперь ясно, почему твой молот из специального металла сделан был. Лучше бы тебе новый себе найти, если снова на такое решишься.

— Да, лучше бы. 

— Слушай, — взгляд Корг становится изучающим, — с тобой все нормально? 

Тор в ответ улыбается.

— Да. Все отлично. 

Но когда с беспорядком покончено и Корг уходит, Тор остается наедине со своим смятением. Проблема вовсе не в том, что Локи его желает. Тор привык к тому, что Локи желает неположенного, и привык разбираться с последствиями его желаний. Будь дело лишь в этом, Тор чувствовал бы неловкость, но хотя бы знал, с чего начать. 

Только проблема в том, что Тор больше себе не доверяет. Оказавшись рядом с Локи, он может выкинуть какую-нибудь глупость. 

Ведь желание Локи взаимно. 

Тор хочет винить во всем Локи и его уловки, но это было бы нечестно. Тору хватило одного поцелуя, чтобы понять — нежность, тоска и любовь к брату вызваны страстью, и вины Локи здесь нет. Все чувства, что Тор когда-либо к нему испытывал, были сложными и подчас пугающими. Но происходящее сейчас… Просто странно. 

— Будь я проклят, — шепчет Тор и возвращается в покои Локи. 

Локи открывает не сразу, и за проведенное под дверью время Тор успевает трижды раздумать и передумать. Наконец, решает, что Локи внутри нет, когда дверь распахивается. Локи морщится, увидев, кто на пороге.

— Брат.

— Все так странно, — говорит Тор. — Можно мне войти? 

— Выпивку захватил?

— Нет. Хотя, наверное, надо было. 

— Надо было, — соглашается Локи. — Я не в настроении выслушивать твои речи, но если придется, то хочу сначала напиться.

— Тогда обойдемся без речей. 

Локи неверяще хмыкает, но дает Тору войти. Затем закрывает дверь, поворачивается и, держа дистанцию, выжидательно смотрит на Тора. 

— Хорошо. Можешь начинать. 

Сказать Тору и правда нечего. Он пришел сюда, повинуясь порыву, просто чтобы не оставлять их обоих наедине с мыслями. 

— Все так странно, — повторяет Тор, подыскивая слова. — В нашей семье все странно. Мы с тобой не одной крови, но ты все равно мой брат. Я знаю, к чему это нас приводит, но...

Он замолкает. Сказанное прозвучало неправильно. Локи выглядит сбитым с толку. Кажется, он ожидал услышать совсем другое, хотя Тор и понятия не имеет, что именно. 

Посмотрите на них — веками бок о бок, а будто бы говорят на разных языках.

— Если все… — Тор глубоко вздыхает. — Если все — не шутка, брат, то я хочу быть с тобой. 

— Прошу прощения?

— Ну... конечно, все может оказаться шуткой. Я не ожидал поцелуя, думал, ты лишь развлекаешься, хочешь заморочить мне голову. Но во время тренировки ты и правда… 

Локи смотрит на Тора с растущим удивлением. 

— Поверишь, если скажу, что это не входило в мои намерения? И что сам не знаю, что делаю?

— Да, — тут же отзывается Тор. — Да, поверю. Другого объяснения я не вижу. 

— Хорошо. Значит, хочешь быть со мной?

Жар опаляет лицо Тора.

— Я… Да? Если хочешь ты. 

— Видимо, мидгардские девицы на такое ведутся, — прищурившись, говорит Локи. 

— Я никому не говорил этих слов. Локи, так ты хочешь стать моим или нет?

— Я… не знаю, — поколебавшись, отвечает Локи. Тор пытается не дать чувствам отразиться на его лице, но Локи, наверное, что-то видит, потому что быстро добавляет: — Я не говорю «нет», я… выслушай меня. Я йотун, но не из Йотунхейма. Я из Асгарда, но не ас. Я брат тебе и не брат, и приемный отец назвал меня сыном лишь на пороге смерти. Я не знаю, кто я, а ты спрашиваешь, хочу ли я быть с тобой? Ты хоть понимаешь, о чем спрашиваешь? Согласись я — стану твоим консортом. Не уверен, что именно этого хочу.

— Мне не нужен консорт, Локи, — с удивлением говорит Тор. — Мне нужен брат.

Локи резко смеется, но веселья в его смехе не слышно. 

— Думаешь, все так просто? 

— Да. Ты сам все усложняешь. — Тор подходит к Локи и, когда тот не отступает, сжимает плечи, серьезно глядя в лицо. — Ты хочешь меня?

— Ты невозможен, — говорит Локи и целует его. 

Не чувствуя ни удивления, ни сомнений, Тор притягивает Локи ближе. Тот открывает губы, прижимается к нему всем телом — такой настоящий, осязаемый. Он все еще рядом, его глупый вздорный брат, которого Тор так любит. 

Локи пропускает его волосы между пальцев, царапает кожу, заставляя вздрогнуть, и тихо стонет — интересно, он сам это замечает? Тор сжимает Локи за бедра, приподнимает, не разрывая поцелуя, и тот обхватывает его ногами. Какое-то время они просто целуются, затем Тор идет к кровати и осторожно кладет на нее Локи. 

— Ты смешон, — говорит Локи, глядя на него снизу вверх. Спутанные волосы обрамляют его лицо. 

— А ты все еще одет, — парирует Тор. 

— Думаешь, я дамся так легко? — спрашивает Локи, приподнимаясь на локтях, и смотрит на него с весельем. — Тебе придется заслужить меня, мой король. 

Колени Тора слабеют.

— Будь серьезнее, Локи, — велит он, но тот продолжает выжидающе улыбаться. Тор становится на колени у кровати, притягивает Локи, целует его, запрокидывая голову. — Чего ты желаешь? 

— Ну уж нет. Ты днями требовал от меня ответов. Остальное тебе придется выяснить самому. — В его голосе слышна насмешка. — Другим моим любовникам это удавалось. 

— Пытаешься вызвать у меня ревность? — Тор говорит обвиняюще, но не без веселья. Локи с притворной невинностью распахивает глаза, и Тора снова охватывает волна нежности. 

— Быть может, сравнение с другими воодушевит тебя, — говорит Локи. — ты ведь с радостью все превращаешь в соревнование. Наверное, стоит начать с того, кто тебе знаком. Например, Гранд… 

— Нет! — перебивает Тор. Он почти уверен, что Локи выдумывает, но, все равно, даже представлять такого не желает. — Как отвратительно.

— Так докажи, что лучше, — мурлычет Локи. 

При виде его усмешки Тор не в силах удержаться от вызова — на ладонях с треском появляются электрические разряды, переплетаются нитями на плечах Локи, спускаются по рукам. Локи вздрагивает, и через мгновение потрясение на его лице превращается в возбуждение, которое передается и Тору.

— Нравится? — шепчет он. 

— Проклятье, — Локи ловит воздух ртом. — Ты жульничаешь, Тор. Ты...

Тор снова призывает разряды, сейчас — чуть сильнее. Слова Локи тонут в стоне, голова откидывается назад. 

— Знаешь, о чем я подумал? — спрашивает Тор. Его голос подрагивает, но Локи, опьяненный возбуждением, едва ли заметит. — Что если продолжу, то ты кончишь прямо так.

Локи приподнимает голову.

— Не смей. 

Рассмеявшись, Тор ловит губы Локи своими.

— Не стану, — говорит он, кладет руку на затылок Локи, а другой скользит по его телу. Как много на нем еще одежды! — Разве я не сказал, что все время хочу тебя касаться? 

— Говорил, — соглашается Локи и, притянув Тора за волосы, снова целует — легко, едва мазнув языком по губам, — и тут же отстраняется. На лице Локи столько нежности, что Тор невольно сомневается в его искренности, но если это и ложь, то весьма хорошая. — Но я все еще удивлен, что ты такие прикосновения имел в виду.

— Неужели? — бормочет Тор, гладя пальцем по жилке на его шее. Локи вздрагивает — он, как и Тор, знает, что такое прикосновение все равно что «Брат!», сказанное Тором со всей любовью. 

— Нет, — отзывается Локи. — По-настоящему удивляет то, что ты так долго тянул.

— Быть может, если бы ты не пытался с таким постоянством меня заколоть… — говорит Тор, но умолкает, когда Локи обхватывает его ногами и притягивает для поцелуя, до боли вцепившись пальцами в волосы. Конечно, боль куда меньшая, чем от удара кинжала, и возбуждение Тора усиливается. Не разрывая поцелуя, он толкает Локи на кровать и нависает сверху. С мгновение Локи не возражает, затем напрягается и переворачивает Тора на спину. Рывок — и одежда Тора исчезает. Он лежит под Локи обнаженным, хотя тот все еще одет. 

— Локи, — зовет Тор, дергая за тунику, — снимай уже. 

— Сейчас. Дай насладиться моментом. 

От удивления Тор замирает. Локи собственнически улыбается, и будь на его месте кто другой, Тор бы возмутился, но сейчас его окатывает постыдным удовольствием.

— Локи, — не всерьез возражает он.

— Помолчи. Лежи себе красиво. 

Тор остро понимает, что у него стоит, и что если Локи опустит взгляд, то заметит его возбуждение, а если прижмется чуть крепче, то почувствует. Он недовольно хмурится — брат смеется над ним, но в его взгляде такое искреннее восхищение, что Тор с готовностью вытерпит немного унижения. 

— Не припомню, когда в последний раз ты делал то, что я просил, — говорит Локи. — Полагаю, взамен ты хочешь взять меня? 

Тора окатывает волна похоти, и его бедра подрагивают. Локи знающе смеется, а Тор, не задумываясь, говорит:

— Как тебе будет угодно, брат. 

Локи смотрит на него во все глаза, Тор не отводит взгляда. Его сердце оглушающе стучит. Локи такой же хороший воин, как и Тор. Было бы лицемерно предположить, что снизу окажется именно он. Тор сказал, что ему нужен брат, не консорт, и он говорил серьезно несмотря на то, что выбранный путь ведет в неизвестность. Локи читает это по нему, и неверие на его лице превращается в что-то похожее на одобрение.

— Если ты серьезно, — говорит он, — то, будь добр, так и лежи. 

— Я серьезно, Локи. 

Локи наклоняется и целует его. Магией покалывает кожу, и одеяния испаряются. Остается лишь Локи, тяжелый и теплый. Он упирается членом Тору в живот, Тор своим — ему в бедро. Выругавшись, Тор толкается вперед. Локи издает полустон-полусмешок, целует Тора снова и снова, пока тот хватает его за волосы, за спину. Они толкаются в одном ритме.

Разорвав поцелуй, Локи бормочет какое-то заклинание на неведомом Тору языке, и внутри незнакомым теплом с волной возбуждения растекается смазка. Тело будто в желе превращается, и Тор раздвигает колени.

— А этому ты где научился?

— Ответ тебе лучше не знать, — говорит Локи, целуя его вдоль подбородка.

Наверное, так оно и есть, но Тор уже потерял нить разговора. Локи вводит в него палец, проведя рукой по бедру, и Тор раскрывается, как дева; палец входит легко, и Тор с предвкушением ждет, когда Локи его заполнит. Он хочет этого так сильно, что аж голова кругом. Жмурится, ловит ртом воздух, а стоит Локи замереть, выдавливает:

— Мне не больно, Локи. Продолжай. 

— Кто бы сомневался, что ты будешь ненасытным, — говорит Локи, и раздражение в его голосе не скрывает нежности. На смену одному пальцу приходят три, Локи сгибает их, и Тор вскрикивает от удовольствия. Тогда Локи сгибает их снова. Тор цепляется ему за спину, гладит по щеке и говорит:

— Все, хватит, я не неженка. Начни, пока мы не добрались до Мидгарда...

— Однажды, — рассеянно говорит Локи, — я заставлю тебя умолять. 

— Я уже умоляю, пожалуйста...

Локи смотрит на него с неприкрытым удивлением и тихо говорит:

— Хорошо. Дай мне секунду. 

Он нависает над Тором, не вынимая пальцев и не прерывая зрительного контакта. Еще одно заклятье на языке, который Тор не узнает, и он запрокидывает голову, когда его накрывает волной блаженной теплоты. Локи хватает его за бедра и входит — медленно, давая почувствовать каждое мгновение. Когда он входит до конца, Тор уже дрожит, податливый и осоловелый. Ему кажется, он сойдет с ума, если Локи не начнет двигаться.

— Локи… — пытается сказать Тор, но голос срывается. 

— Да, — шепчет Локи и толкается. Тор приглашающе подается ему навстречу. Локи сыплет проклятиями, но темпа не меняет. 

— Хватит уже обращаться со мной, как с хрустальным. — Тор обхватывает лицо Локи ладонями. — Мне хорошо, двигайся уже. 

Локи вздрагивает и говорит, задыхаясь:

— Тебе не приходило в голову, что я пытаюсь продержаться дольше минуты?

— Я в тебя верю. Давай уже. 

— Будь ты проклят. 

Локи задирает колени Тора к плечам, вбивается жестче, раз, другой. Тор стонет и хватается за его спину — под ладонями движутся мускулы. Он чувствует, когда Локи забывает об осторожности — сбивается, сжимает руки на плечах Тора. Тор подается ему навстречу. 

— Мог бы проводить так дни напролет, — чуть невнятно говорит он.

— Конечно, мог бы, — Локи дышит часто и тяжело. — Ты же великолепен во всем. 

Тору так хорошо, что ему не понять, есть ли в словах Локи ирония. Он улыбается и шире разводит ноги. Пронзительно застонав, Локи проникает глубже и заставляет Тора вздрогнуть. Какую бы магию Локи не применил, его тело все еще расслабленно, но под кожей бурлит напряжение. Молнии начинают скользить по коже. 

— Брат, — предупреждающе говорит Локи, но двигаться не прекращает. 

— М-м-м? — Тор держит его за бедра, между пальцами искрит.

Локи вскрикивает и сбивается с ритма. Смотрит на Тора широко раскрытыми глазами и с отчаянием начинает двигаться вновь. Складывает его почти пополам и вбивается — наконец-то! — так сильно, как Тор и хотел. Он смеется и отпускает себя. Между ними проскакивают разряды. Локи ругается и впивается в него ногтями. От наслаждения Тор едва может дышать, и как будто со стороны слышит, как зовет Локи.

Не останавливаясь, тот сжимает его член в кулаке. Тор захлебывается именем брата и выгибает спину. Локи ласкает его в такт толчкам, и Тор хватается за кровать, чтобы, излившись, ударить молнией в деревянную панель, а не в брата. 

— Проклятье, — выдыхает Локи, сжимая бедра Тора, и толкается еще раз-другой, пока не кончает. Тор дрожит, разделяя его наслаждение.

Локи падает сверху.

— Проклятье, — приглушенно повторяет он Тору в плечо.

Тор смеется и притягивает его ближе.

Вскоре Локи отстраняется и откатывается в сторону, но из объятий не выпутывается. Тор подозревает, что ему тоже не хочется двигаться. Тор весь грязный, но ему хорошо. Тело устало, разум спокоен. 

— Как ты? — спрашивает он, целуя Локи в затылок.

— Удивлен, — после продолжительного молчания отзывается Локи. — Редко когда для меня все складывается так хорошо.

— Видишь? — бормочет Тор и прижимается к Локи сзади, наслаждаясь тем, как вздымается и опускается его грудь. — Потому я и хочу, чтобы ты был рядом. Так для нас обоих куда лучше.

— Я все еще думаю, что отправиться со мной в Мидгард — ужасная идея, — говорит Локи, но Тор слышит в его голосе улыбку.

Изнутри тут же поднимается напряжение. Горло сжимает, страхи замирают на языке. Тор смотрит в затылок Локи, чувствует, как тот дышит, расслабившись в его руках. «Я столькое ему уже доверил, — думает он, — так чего колеблюсь сейчас?». И вслух спрашивает:

— Правда? 

— Что? — Локи с удивлением оборачивается к нему.

— Ты правда так думаешь? Я все еще не знаю, можно ли было справиться с Хелой, не устраивая Рагнарёк. Дал ли я Асгарду сгореть понапрасну? Мог ли я достучаться до нее? Или одолеть как-то иначе? Я сомневаюсь во всем, Локи.

Локи внимательно изучает его лицо.

— Не знаю, утешит ли тебя мой ответ или добавит волнений, — говорит он. — Но думаю, что Асгард сгорел не зря.

Тор кивает.

— А что думаешь о том, что мы держим путь на Землю?

— Будешь теперь спрашивать мое мнение обо всем?

— Да, — говорит Тор и вдруг понимает, что говорит искренне. — Да, королем ты был не лучшим, но у меня так вообще опыта нет. Знаю, Хеймдалль поможет, но не хочу показывать ему глубину своих сомнений. — Тор вглядывается в лицо Локи, ища признаки холодной расчетливости, но видит лишь задумчивость. — Я хочу, чтобы ты был рядом. Пожалуйста, останься. Мы плохо справляемся поодиночке. Думаю, только вместе у нас все получится.

Локи кажется потрясенным.

— Я… Тор… Но ты же сказал, что консорт тебе не нужен?

— Нет. Мне нужен брат. 

— И ты хочешь, чтобы мы правили вместе, — выдыхает Локи. — Ты ведь понимаешь, что еще пожалеешь об этом? 

— Быть может. Но я слышал, что ты не только бог обмана, но еще и спаситель Асгарда. Я готов рискнуть.

— Глупец, — говорит Локи, но смотрит на Тора с нежностью. Затем снова увлекает в объятия и целует, снова и снова, пока корабль сквозь тьму летит к Земле.

**Author's Note:**

> Если перевод вам понравился, пожалуйста, не поленитесь сходить по ссылке и оставить плюсик оригиналу. Спасибо <3


End file.
